


拥抱饥渴症

by asadeseki



Series: 奇铁奇汤不热段子合集 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Skin Hunger, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 托尼有拥抱饥渴症。





	拥抱饥渴症

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 2015-11-20 发于sy。  
> 原汤链接：https://rawbiredbest.tumblr.com/post/45743549222/greatrhodeybutt-if-tony-knows-you-and-likes

“亲爱的，”史蒂芬咕哝着，“我在工作呢。”  
  
托尼坏笑，紧紧抱住斯特兰奇赤裸的腰，把脸埋在他掺着银丝的发间，“如果这也叫工作，我也能学会魔法了。”  
  
“我在试着集中注意力——”  
  
“我不想说你什么，你有必要光着身子做这个吗？你的皮肤有神奇的魔力吗？因为就算不是那样，你还是如此美丽性感——”  
  
“这上面有一百多度，你身体这么热，完全在帮倒忙。”  
  
一只手溜进史蒂芬的裤子里，“那么或许你该脱掉这些。”  
  
“托尼！”  
  
突然房间内的五个灯泡全爆了。托尼吓了一跳放开他的爱人。斯特兰奇露出一个微笑，抚摸着脖子上的阿戈摩托之眼，“啊，我做到了。真棒。”  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
